fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Matter
Summary Anti-Matter is a original character created by EliminatorVenom. Anti-Matter - originally Joran Keighley - was a promising scientist on the SDM - Science Department of Mysteries, that dealt with anti-matter, black dwarf stars and other mysterious/unexplored aspects of science - and he was testing with a particle accelerator, when something got wrong. The accelerator wasn't fully operational yet - some pieces were missing, altough Joran didn't knew - and a wormhole was formed, taking him to a dark dimension of pure, destructive anti-mattter. His body was instantly destroyed and desintegrated, however, a weird thing happened to his body. Even though it was completly destroyed, the atoms reacted strangely to the anti-matter, and once again formed his body. His new body, however, was now composed of a weird substance - visually and physically identical to normal flesh, but biologically completly different and abnormal - , later discovered to be some sort of "stabilized antimatter". Since then, he was no longer affected by antimatter, and after 10 days (On Earth's cycle) he learned how to control his powers (More or less) and managed to return to Earth. Appearance and Personality Anti-Matter is a slightly tall healthy caucasian man, measuring 1,84 m and weighing 80 kg, altough he may change size/weight. His hair is of a pale yellow and cut short, and his eyes are completly blank and of a light-blue color, that changes to pure black and golden when using his powers. His lips are slightly thinner than those of a normal human, and his arm muscles are notably - altough not much - bulkier than the rest of his muscles. His usual attire when not "working" consists of simple and neat - but formal - clothes (Preferably black). In combat/while he assumes the Anti-Matter persona, he uses a hooded black suit that covers his whole body except for the hands, feet and head (However, the hood covers most of his head). He has a black helmet with three blades ontop of it - one on the helmet's top, one on the left and the other on the right - with black googles on it as well to shield his head; Over the tight black mail, he wears a light black breastplate, black plated leggings, boots and gloves, all of pure ebony. Sometimes, he also wears a dark gray cape that seems to defy the laws of physics. Anti-Matter was shown to be a rational and science-believing man (Altough he admits the existance of magic after confronting it multiple times), being a atheist (Despite already having met gods such as Zeus and Odin. He believes that they are pretty strong people that lives on alternate dimensions) and determined man. He's pretty intelligent with a mild sense of humor, and he also haves great deals of willpower and courage, altough he has no quals or problems of running away from enemies that are too powerful for him/desperate situations. Still, he is pretty average when it comes to enraging him. Curiously, he has the same resistance to being enraged as a normal person, despite his intelligence and experience. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A to Low 2-C Name: 'Joran Devereux Keighley. '''Origin: '-- '''Gender: Male. Age: '''34 years; Ageless. '''Classification: Human scientist; Reality warping superhero/villain. Powers and Abilities: '''Strong & Weak Force Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Dimension Manipulation, Incorporeal, Size Alteration, Shapeshifting, Total Event Collapse, Negative Matter Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, Positron & Eletron Manipulation, Air, Earth & Water Manipulation (Via Particle Manipulation), Eletrokinesis, Low-Level Vector Manipulation (Limited to his Ultra Shield), Energy Manipulation & Absorption, Gravity Manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Flight, Interdimensional Travel, Low-Level Mental Resistance, Regeneration (High), Dimensionkinectic Combat, Clone Creation, Photokinesis, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, intelligent, very good scientist and mechanic. '''Attack Potency: Universal Level (Destroyed a universe on his fight against The Savior), possibly higher (Said that he could destroy "all the time and space of the world"), at least Universal+ Level in concentrated blasts of Anti-Force (Satan feared the power of the Anti-Force, and got seriously hurt by a Anti-Force blast). Speed: MFTL+ (Can move, react and attack trillions of times the speed of light). Immeasurable when using Travelling. Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Stellar. (Lifted a star that was at least 100X bigger than our sun) Striking Strength: Galactic Class. (Harmed Zeus with his punches) Durability: Universal Level (Survived direct impact with Yyugga's Final Beam; Regeneration and incorporeal nature makes him hard to kill). Stamina: Godly (Superior to Dali, a destruction goddess). Range: Galactic. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: '''Nigh-genius; Very smart at cosmology, science, biology, mechanics, mathematic and quantic science. Multilingual, very skilled hand-to-hand and weapon-using combatent, experient in combat. '''Weaknesses: Quantum Manipulation may render him powerless if the enemy who uses them is powerful enough. He can't absorb magic-based energy. Feats: - Managed to beat Osiris, the Egyptian Underworld God. -TBA- Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts: Altough he had no training for about 90% of the series - being a simple and brute brawler - , he engaged serious training with Sensei Ichiro when he was overpowered by Odin by sheer skill. Joran is very good at martial arts - altough he is only a orange belt on Ichiro's Waterfall Style - and is able to take on very skilled foes and enemies who are even stronger than him. Anti-Force: A special, ancient energy that is the origin of anti-matter and the creator of the very own concepts of chaos and destruction; The Anti-Force appears to be a dark, unstable energy that emits darkness instead of light. The mere presence of such energy twists and warps space, and it isn't uncommon to have glimpses of another universes just by having a small sphere of Anti-Force on your hand. The Anti-Force is extremely destructive and volatile, reacting violently towards any living being, blatantly ignoring any space-time based defenses. Also, the Anti-Force can strike targets that are even on another planes of existance or universes. Anti-Matter can freely access and use the Anti-Force to empower himself or to blast the enemies with ultra-destructive energy, but only when necessary, due to the danger that this power offers. Emission: Anti-Matter can absorb indefinite amounts of energy (From all sources, except magical) and electricity to use them later, and this is the deadliest and most efficient use of such energies. Anti-Matter unleashes all of the stored energy on a massive explosion, from all types of energies mixed to become one, on a devastating blast where the power of each energy multiplied by 10 times their original value. That allows Anti-Matter to access much higher levels of destruction capacity and to kill enemies that are too powerful for him. Energy Pulses: Anti-Matter can emit pulses, beams and constructs of pure energy from any part of his body, in varied levels of power. He can emit these energy pulses as radio transmissions, as beams of pure destruction and even to put out fires. Anti-Matter is a true master at manipulating energy, and can project it on any way possible, and on any way that he wishes to. The energy that he creates is normally shown to be of a golden, silver-ish or red color. Dimensional Hack: Anti-Matter holds the enemy tightly, and travels between many dimensions - many per second - , on speeds so fast that they are immeasurable. The dimensions are drastically different from each other, with some being composed of pure anti-matter, with others being hellish realms, and others being alternative versions of the earth. The constant friction of heat and cold, of sudden changes, absence of oxygen, drastic changes of pressure with many other, unpleasant effects normally guarantee the death - or at least, wounds, distractions or even insanity - of the foe. Travelling: Anti-Matter, by using the Anti-Force, can transform into pure, incorporeal antimatter, increasing his speed at insane rates. That allows him to travel so fast that it defies the laws of physics, logic, probability and even time itself. However, that technique isn't applicable in combat, since it only amplifies his travel speed, and makes him unable to attack. Ultra-Shield: Anti-Matter summons the Anti-Force on a low degree in this defensive technique; He creates a transparent, nigh-invisible forcefield or barrier (Depending on his intentions) - except for the distortion of light and faint black aura - composed of anti-matter. However, the barrier's special capacity is to manipulate the vectors of anything that hits it, re-directing them towards the enemy or not (Again, based on Anti-Matter wishes). It makes the shield basically indestructible and efficient against physical and energy-based attacks, however, it has its flaws. To keep the barrier active, Anti-Matter must focus on it 100%. Also, he's still vulnerable to spectral & mental-based attacks while inside the shield. Touching the shield, by accident, can cause a massive knockback or - if somehow the person manages to overcome the vector manipulation - get instantly destroyed by the Anti-Force empowered anti-matter. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Chi Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Void Users Category:Scientists Category:Martial Artists Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2